


A Quiet Night In

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Sam Winchester, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: A peaceful night in Sam's room where kisses and cuddles, as well as just admiration for one another, ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a much shorter story but it spiraled into a much more loving story than I had previously intended for.

Castiel stepped into his and Sam's room wearing a different wardrobe than usual. The only time he parts with his usual get-up is when it comes to laying in bed next to Sam.

While Castiel has been offered a brand new wardrobe, as well as Dean's old clothes, Cas has declined in favor of Sam's clothes.

They were baggy, ill-fitting in height, and incredibly worn out, yet Castiel couldn't help but gravitate towards them.

Which is why he was wearing an old graphic tee in which the design was incredibly faint, even Sam has forgotten the original design.

The darker blueness the shirt had possessed beforehand has been gradually drained from the countless washes over the years.

The cotton had maintained its comfort over the decades and the breathing room it had in its new existence has only increased at the nearing of its demise.

The main reason Castiel enjoyed Sam's clothes is because of the cotton that's threaded into them. Just as the shirt kept its comfort, the sweats he was clothed in had a similar feel.

While he's had the sweats modified to have a string flow through them to keep them tied to his hips, the length of them remained the same.

The excess fabric that pooled at his feet gave him the illusion of a ground length dress with a train.

He could easily get them altered to fit "perfectly", as in hugging him gently in the right places and breathing in areas where he would require more space.

They aren't and won't ever be altered to fit in that style for reasons of the clothing fitting the way he prefers them to fit him.

The once black sweats that are now a dark grey glided across the floor as Castiel set down a reading book Castiel had found for Sam onto their worktable.

"Sam, guess what?" Castiel greeted with an eager affectionate sound, a pleasant shift to Cas' usual salutations to Sam.

Sam's gaze focused on his partner at the sound of his voice. A soft, tender, delighted expression lit up on Sam's face as he noticed the old garments that had once belonged to him on Castiel.

As tattered, and faded as they were, they had no right to appear stunningly appealing with a flair of cute splashed in on his love.

A breathy, content, sated tone came from Sam as he answered and asked, "What, Cas?" Sam didn't quite comprehend exactly how Castiel always gave him an elated feeling with nothing more than his presence.

Castiel moved to the bed, relaxing next to Sam who was sprawled out on their bed, busy having a lazy, slothful rest that he desperately needed and deserved. Castiel leaned into Sam's space, pushing Sam's hair from his face to place his own hand there in its stead.

"I love you." Castiel shared with his partner as if it was an astounding revelation that needed to be heard.

Castiel's hand that had been resting on the bed was scooped up by Sam and placed directly onto his chest. Close to Sam's heart. Had the other hand been placed anywhere else than his face, Sam would've swaddled them next to one another.

"I love you more." Sam had promised as a vow to the angel in a heartfelt honest tone that Cas knew rang true to Sam. Although, he disagreed with the idea of Sam loving him more than he loves his beloved.

Cas banished the space between their bodies, with the question "Can I have a kiss?"

"You can have a million," Sam pledged as he brought his face closer to Cas with the intention of banishing all empty space between them.

There was a phantom feeling of each other's lips as they brushed past for a second in their adjustment.

A small puff of air came from Cas' nose, more so from endearment rather than amusement. A giggle flowed out of Sam's mouth in turn of feeling his significant other's "laugh."

Their reactions caused them to bump noses before Sam tilted his head a bit, it didn't prevent their noses from being squished. It simply allowed Sam to close the unwanted space between their lips.

The honey-based chapstick that Sam associated with Cas' lips made it a sweeter embrace to Sam. Even with the taste of it being faint.

Sam pulled back a second to breathe only to recapture Castiel's lips once again with a more fervent intense enthusiasm of desire.

Castiel matched Sam's pace easily, even with his focus on the feeling of Sam's hands trying to pull Cas' hand closer to him. 

Cas answered Sam's plea with his grace, letting it dance and hum on top of Sam, draping over Sam entirely. Allowing the two to be closer than their physical bodies can allow.

The pull away was slow, and lingering, almost in a reluctant manner. Rather than opening their eyes, they savored the moment with slack smiles kept in the secret of one another's gaze.

Without a word of verbal communication the two understood each other and released each other in favor of being able to cuddle or be cuddled.

With Sam's rotation to his side, Castiel wrapped his arms around his darling, resting his head in the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam sank into the embrace, yawning as sleep approached him. A peck on the cheek and the feeling of being covered with a blanket finalized Sam's fall into a peaceful slumber. 

Castiel rested in a different state than Sam. One that was just as peaceful to Cas as Sam's sleep would be to Sam. 

It's not often the two can share a peaceful night without a disturbance. It's nice knowing that it is possible from time to time that these two can have a break. One without a dangerous consequence lingering in, threatening to separate them in a harmful way. 

This was simply a perfect quiet night in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, I had a lot of fun writing it. It's not my usual writing style, so if there are any mistakes or if you have any criticism, please let me know. Any and all comments/criticism are welcomed as usual. I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
